


I can’t wait to…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 29.	I can’t wait toKurt gets to do something he dreamed of...with some help from some friends.
Relationships: at one point Blaine/Kurt
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I can’t wait to…

Kurt’s dad promised him, when he was 6, nearly 7, a trip to Disneyland the next year. Kurt started saving up his money from birthdays and holidays and allowances so he could buy himself the best Mickey Mouse jacket and the best Mouse Ears hat. They picked a week, marked the calendar and he was supposed to get the tickets for Christmas.

His dad never bought the tickets. His mother got sick. The week on the calendar passed while his mom was in the hospital, having slipped into a coma. Two weeks later his mom passed away. For his vacation Kurt was sent to his Aunt’s house instead where his cousins tortured him all in the name of fun. He came home covered in bruises and sporting a broken arm…and with his Aunt convincing his dad not to let the doctors who set it report them for abuse. He didn’t ever have to stay at his Aunt’s without his dad again, though, so he always counted the time as not a complete waste.

The rest of the summer was spent with his dad at the garage, doing whatever work his dad could think of.

Kurt tucked the piggy bank full of money for his Disney trip in his closet in a box and sat on top of the piggy bank all the Disney singalong tapes right before school started. Later, when he was well into his teen years, he bought new DVDs when he got the urge to delve into Disney singalong shows again.

Blaine promised him a trip to Disneyland over Valentines week the first year they were both out of High School. He promised it to him after getting back from going to Disneyland over his spring break when they were still at Dalton and finding out Kurt had never been. Kurt started that summer tucking 50 bucks away each paycheck from each job he worked so he could afford his plane ticket and Disneyland tickets when the time came. Sometimes it made paychecks from his side jobs miniscule, but Kurt was sure it would be worth it. When he could he tucked away more.

Blaine brought him home a stuffed Stitch when he came home from the Anderson’s spring break Disneyland trip during Kurt’s senior year. He also brought home stuffed animals, the same size, for all the glee club members and Sam’s and Puck’s siblings.

Blaine’s senior year, he invited Sam to join him on his family’s spring break Disneyland trip…even though he had just proposed to Kurt. They left for their trip the day after Finn’s funeral. Kurt left to head back to New York. NYADA’s spring break had been two weeks earlier anyway. Neither Blaine nor Sam brought Kurt back anything from their trip, except assurances that Blaine’s mom and dad loved having Sam join them.

Kurt asked in August, when Blaine…with Sam in tow…joined him in New York, when the best time to buy their plane tickets and Disneyland tickets would be. He had pamphlets from different travel agencies gathered to see which Blaine would recommend they use, or if Blaine thought they should just put something together on their own.

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d still want to do that,” Blaine said. “I mean, aren’t we too old for heading off to Disneyland now that we are NYADA students? I told my folks last year was our last trip out there. I mean, maybe I’ll go with Sam when he finally gets a chance to take his siblings, but after going three times a year since I was a baby, I figure it’s ok to not go for a while.”

“Three times a year?” Kurt asked. “I thought you just went during spring break.”

“Oh, no. The Anderson family reunion is always at Disneyland or Disney World, we always are at the park during the week between Christmas and New Year’s, and Spring Break.”

‘Oh.” Kurt said.

Blaine changed the topic and Kurt let him. Kurt stopped adding to his Disneyland fund, but he couldn’t bring himself to close it out. He gathered all the pamphlets and other papers he’d collected concerning Disneyland into a pile, tucked them into a folder and zipped the folder into the large pocket in his suitcase.

Sam landed a good sized modeling job and used his first paycheck to take his family to Disneyland. Blaine joined them…over Valentine’s Day. Blaine didn’t bring him home anything from that trip either. Blaine did his showcase with June and then the next week left to join his mom on their Disneyland trip anyway…even though it wasn’t spring break for him. His dad had moved out and his mom needed cheering up. He invited Sam again, since Sam was between modeling jobs and sad as well. Kurt asked if he could join but was told his presence would just be upsetting to Blaine’s mother. He wasn’t as disappointed when Blaine brought nothing home for him that time.

And yet, Blaine couldn’t figure out why Kurt didn’t want to plan for their wedding…which Kurt had already informed him wasn’t happening for at least two more years anyway. When Blaine flipped out when Kurt called off the engagement and thus moved calling off the engagement to full out breaking up, and screamed at Kurt in public how Kurt was breaking his heart and never showed he cared for Blaine anyway and never remembered him and on and on, Kurt sat stunned.

Not only at the public display from someone who still wouldn’t even hold hands with him in public and only greeted him with a cheek kiss if he’d seen others greet someone around them that way already, but because while Blaine was screaming at Kurt about never remembering him Blaine was wearing the bowtie Kurt paid half a paycheck for because he knew Blaine would love it, the jacket Kurt had tailored for Blaine because Blaine thought it made him look hugely fat before but he loved it so he had to buy it anyway, with a pocket watch peeking out of the pocket which Kurt had bought for Blaine the one time he’d managed to get down to Washington DC to see his dad there…with a Bald Eagle on it. In fact everything Blaine was wearing had been either bought for him by Kurt just because Kurt thought Blaine would like it or fixed up for free by Kurt because Blaine asked. Not to mention Kurt wasn’t sure his heart had actually ever completely mended from the first time around and Blaine yelling about Kurt breaking his heart for halting an engagement when they were constantly fighting but refusing to acknowledge that cheating broke Kurt’s heart was enough to dumbfound him .

Kurt was less stunned when he found out Blaine had failed more than half his classes that semester.

Money was painfully tight during the summer without anyone to share the burden of rent. Kurt nearly closed out his Disneyland fund more than once, but he could never quite bring himself to do so. He was also not eating well and not sleeping and a mess. His dad suggested a therapist and Kurt went twice to the lady Rachel’s dads’ had recommended to his dad…one Rachel had seen after Finn’s death.

She just made it worse.

Gunther told him to find his inner peace…maybe like the flakey blond who he’d worked with before who upped and ran off with her little sports team. Kurt hoped the man meant Dani, because that was who Kurt thought of. Dani led to thoughts of Elliot and Elliot and inner peace led to Yoga and oddly enough Rock music.

Kurt chose to pursue the Yoga part and find someplace to take a class, preferably daily.

The Yoga class took place at a studio which also offered dance classes of all sorts and what they called ‘perfection’ classes…which were one on one classes which helped perfect routines being learned other places. Kurt loved the option. When Kurt asked for help with a tap routine his instructor was Brody.

They spent the first fifteen minutes of the hour long session having it out at each other.

“Why didn’t you tell Rachel what you did as a job?” Kurt hissed.

“I did, or at least I thought I did. I told her I escorted people to different events throughout the city. If you were uncomfortable with me living at the loft why did you tell Rachel to ask me to move in?” Brody snapped back.

“I didn’t. She never even asked. Just one day you were there. Just like, one day all of a sudden Santana was there…or Blaine moved in with Sam as well.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. I’m sorry. I thought you had lied to Rachel. When we asked her what you did for a job, she just shrugged her shoulders and said she didn’t know.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t actually ask you about moving into the loft.”

They called a truce and Brody helped Kurt perfect his tap routine. Brody also talked Kurt into pole dancing classes. He told him that Kurt needed something just plain fun in his life. And they were.

Meeting up with Brody was good. Brody was still in contact with Adam and knew Elliot.

When Kurt went back to Lima to answer Rachel’s plea…Brody accepted one missed class before he called Kurt. Kurt wasn’t ever sure what he’d said, or how he’d sounded, when they talked but something made Brody worried. He showed up in Lima two days later with Elliot and Adam. His dad was not impressed at first, but when Rachel flipped her lid at all three and ranted hysterically about them being there to ruin her and steal her thunder and the glory she would get for bringing back glee club and to encourage Kurt to take over and to completely destroy everything and then called Blaine, who rushed over to scream at Kurt for cheating on him (Blaine, who was DATING David, not Kurt)…well, his dad decided Kurt might need to head back to New York after all. He ushered the guys into the house and Blaine and Rachel off the property.

Adam tossed Kurt’s large suitcase onto the bed and started unzipping pockets.

“What’s this?” he asked, pulling out the folder holding all Kurt’s Disneyland info. 

“Nothing important.” Kurt said.

Elliot took the folder out of Adam’s hand and opened it up.

“Pamphlets about Disneyland…I doubt any of these tour package prices are current, though.” Elliot said. “When did you go?”

“I didn’t.” Kurt said sharply.

Brody looked at the other two with raised eyebrows. They both shrugged.

“Why not?” he asked.

“I didn’t want to go alone and now I’m too old anyway.” Kurt said.

Elliot snorted. “Who on earth said that?”

“Blaine.”

“Well, he is a bit of an idiot, so that makes sense. Kurt, you are never too old for Disneyland. My grandmother and four friends go every year. She’s eighty, Kurt. I’m not sure what they allow her to ride anymore. Of course I’m also not sure anyone can stop her…she’d likely hit them with her cane.” Brody said.

Kurt cracked a smile.

“Wait, didn’t Blaine go to Disneyland with Sam like earlier this year?” Elliot asked.

“Twice.” Kurt sighed. “Before we broke it off. And he took Sam with him once the year before, right after we got engaged…right after Finn died.”

Adam made a disgusted face. “Have you ever been?”

Kurt sighed even more despondently. “No. We were supposed to go the year my mom died. My dad said we’d go the next year, right before my seventh birthday.”

Brody looked at the other two again and nodded towards the door.

“I’ll go,” Elliot mouthed. He slipped out the door to find Kurt’s dad.

“When did you dream of going?” Brody asked.

“I read somewhere that the park isn’t too busy in February and early March, nor in the beginning of October or November, so I wanted to try those times. I wanted to get a pass so I could go to both parks and for many days in a row so I didn’t have to miss anything.”

Adam smiled. “What do you want to do most?”

Brody pulled out his phone and moved off to the side of the room, where he could still hear Adam and Kurt but he could also talk on the phone. He called his Grandmother first.

Kurt told Adam about what rides he most wanted to go on and what he most wanted to see and what was now gone that he mourned not being able to experience.

Burt came up with Elliot, holding a box. They stood at the door listening for a while before Burt walked over.

“I think I owe you an apology, Buddy. I should have taken you on that trip we promised. It would have been good for us back then. But I did lots of things wrong after Lizzie died, especially that first year. You should go now…maybe not right now, but while you are still sort of a child. Go see it before you take your own kids someday.”

Burt handed Kurt the box. Kurt opened it and uncovered the piggy bank, pulling it out before setting the rest back into the box.

“It’s heavy.” Kurt said. “I thought I’d imagined it being heavy when I put it in, everything felt heavy back then.”

Brody took the bank from Kurt’s hands. The piggy bank was a purple pig with big blue eyes and flowers in a lighter purple painted on it. It had a curly tail which was actually the plug.

“Good Lord. It is heavy! How much did you put in this thing?”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

“He put all his Birthday and Christmas and Easter money in there and all his allowances except what he saved out to buy his mother and I Christmas gifts.” Burt said.

Kurt opened his hands for the pig to be passed back to him and opened the bank, spilling the money out onto the bed. More than he thought he’d saved spilled out.

“How much allowance did you get at age 6?” Elliot asked, staring.

“He got ten dollars a week, if he did chores at the house and garage. Three if he didn’t do his chores.” Burt said.

“Actually, we had just started the bad word jar…so mom made you give me two bucks in nickels every week, too. If I didn’t use the no-no words, I got to keep all the nickels, if I used No-No words, I had to put a nickel in the jar.” Kurt said.

“No No words?” Brody asked.

“Swear words, potty language, and things like calling myself fat or ugly or stupid.” Kurt said. “The big thing here those years were fart jokes and butt jokes and stuff like that. My mom would have none of that. I saved a lot. I wasn’t ever one for using a great deal of swear words. I prefer them to mean something when I use them. I lost nickels to bad talking myself or calling other kids idiots and stupid. ”

“We only had it for about two years. The therapist I took Kurt to that next summer said it was putting too much stress on him.” Burt said.

“That therapist was useless and ought to have been shot. She also told dad that he should have been completely done mourning my mother and since he was not he was the reason I was having issues. OH, and that bullying was completely fabricated by children who were spoiled attention seekers who refused to grow-up and realize that they probably needed to be put in their place.” Kurt said. “I landed in her office after I refused to go back to school after two kids held me down and beat me till I was bleeding and broke my arm in two spots and it was witnessed by four teachers who did nothing until the school was threatened with a law suit. Apparently I deserved it because I needed to be put in my place. Or I made up the whole thing and managed to beat myself that badly and break my own arm in multiple places and projected the whole incident into those teachers’ minds.”

“I didn’t realize you were still so bitter about that therapist.” Burt said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I have added three more therapists to the list in my head that I shall probably remain bitter about for forever.”

Adam had been stacking bills while they talked. He had a thick stack of fives and several tens and a good sized stack of $20s. Kurt looked over.

“All the $20s were from holidays. Both sides of grandparents sent me 20 bucks and then some sort of book or toy for Christmas. That year Mom’s mother sent a blanket as well, but Dad’s mom sent an extra 20 for Christmas. Mom’s mother had sent 40 for my birthdays when I turned 7 and 8. Dad’s mom sent a 20 and a tool set when I turned 7 and then 40 when I turned 8. Mom was in the hospital by then. Then dad gave me a 20 for both Valentine’s Day and Easter that year, with mom sick he couldn’t do much else for those days.”

“Oh…didn’t you also put the money we gave you for your 8th birthday in there?” Burt asked.

“No. I used it to buy the coat I got to go with the suit for the funeral when the lady from the hospital took me shopping to get ‘funeral’ clothes. She didn’t believe me when I told her I already had a suit.” Kurt said.

“You used your birthday money to buy a coat to wear to your mother’s funeral?” Elliot asked.

“I loved that coat. I bought it two sizes too big. It was lined with my mom’s favorite color and reminded me of the huge greatcoat worn in the Nutcracker. The lady who helped sew costumes for the school play that spring made me a cape to go over the shoulders and made it look Victorian when I asked her to when I saw her the next fall. She had helped my mom make my Nutcracker suit that Christmas, before she realized she was sick.”

Brody looked up from his phone. “You could easily buy a five day park hopper pass with what you have here. All we would have to worry about it accommodations.”

Kurt looked up. “Really?”

“And probably have enough left over to buy souvenirs. I haven’t counted any of the change.”

“But I don’t want to go alone.”

“Why would you have to, Kurt?” Adam asked. “I would join you in a heartbeat. You do know that don’t you?”

“Any of us would.” Elliot said.

“I haven’t been to Disneyland. My folks did manage to take us to Disneyworld once, when I was like five and too little to ride a lot of the rides. I’ve always wanted to go. My grandmother makes it sound so fun.” Brody said.

“Really?” Kurt asked again.

“Really, Kurt.” Adam said.

“This is for the best jacket we can find at Disneyland…probably with Mickey Mouse on it…and the best ears. And whatever else calls our name. How much do you think it would cost for the four of us to go to Disneyland? I have a bit over $5,000 dollars saved for a Disneyland trip in the bank.” Kurt said, tucking the coins back into the piggy bank and sliding the bills in after the coins.

“There is no way you are paying for us completely.” Elliot said.

“I could probably get us plane tickets at a good price,” Adam said. “I know some people.”

“How many hotel rooms?” Brody asked.

“One.” Kurt said. “If you can get a suite, great, but one room with two queen sized beds would work. I know we can all share without issues. We’ll just treat it like asleep over.”

“I’ll have us set by the end of the week.” Brody said. “For now, pack up your piggy bank and the rest of your stuff, we are bringing you back to New York with us.”

“But what about my work study?” Kurt asked.

“I’ve got that covered, too. And it will be much more palatable to Madame and the other deans.” Brody said.

Burt just wrapped Kurt into a hug and told him to make sure he called when he got to the city and every few days…he had to get to the shop. He then clasped each of the other guys into a half hug and thanked them for looking out for Kurt.

Carole came home before they left and insisted on feeding them before she’d let them leave the house.

Brody’s work study plan was working with a seamstress who picked up emergency jobs with most the big theaters. Kurt was filling in for her regular partner who had just had a very difficult birth and need at least eight weeks before she could get back to work. He ran replacement pieces to theaters and picked up items needing mended for the first few weeks until he proved his sewing skills, then he often went into theaters where he did on site repairs in short order. He loved it. It finished up just before the new semester started.

Brody popped over just one week after they got back from Lima.

“I have us a package…five days, six nights…for four. It will cost $4,000 and that includes the airfare. Tell your British babe to save his money.”

“I’ll go with you to get it…when for?”

“The end of February. I’ll call the others.”

By the time Kurt was dressed to go, Elliot and Adam had agreed to meet them at the travel agency Brody had found the package through. They extended the nights to 8, adding two extras days to do things in the area. While at the travel agency Kurt looked at other places, too.

“Where else does your heart wish to go?” Brody asked as he watched Kurt look around.

“Las Vegas, of course.” Kurt said.

Brody shuddered.

“Don’t you want to see it?” Kurt said. “All the lights and the shows.”

“I hate Vegas. We vacationed there with my grandparents every year for 15 years. Drunken people losing masses of money do not appeal. I did like the Grand Canyon though. I’d like to go National Park hopping in that southwest area.” Brody said.

Kurt looked at all the posters. 

“Face it,” Kurt said. “I’d like to go places. I never really traveled when I was little. We drove straight through to Maine when my mother’s father died the year after my mom had passed away. I saw the insides of gas stations. Dad’s mom lived in Toledo when she died, and her husband didn’t like dad so didn’t keep in touch after that. His dad had died when Dad was in his 20s and the guy his mom remarried was kind of a jerk. We tended to do things in Ohio and not further than that. I’d love to see the whole rest of the world.”

Adam and Elliot started picking up brochures at Brody’s look. No one had a chance to really say much more because the agent was ready to talk to them and called them over. Kurt only allowed them to pay $500 a piece towards the package, and Kurt supplied the rest. Kurt considered it quite the coup.

Of course all three came back and found ways to ‘make-up’ for not being able to pay more of a fair share. Elliot surprised them all with new swimwear and water shoes, and honest to goodness wetsuits on top of that, so they could go to the beaches and play in the ocean. He found beaches with tidal pools near enough to make it a good trip and someone who gave surf lessons.

Adam surprised them all with lanyards and autograph books and small good quality digital cameras with tons of memory cards to go with them. He also produced belts with built in pouches that were very water proofed and could hold the cameras, cellphone, metal wallets, change and other things…so they wouldn’t have to carry bags and everything would be much better protected. Kurt was surprised because it seriously looked like a wide belt with two cellphone holders, he wouldn’t have even know about the other spots without Adam showing them.

Brody just told them all to wait for his surprise.

Kurt was so excited to go and so nervous. He’d built the trip up in his head so much. They didn’t have band practice for two weeks because Kurt would break off mid-song to talk about which rides Elliot was looking forward to most or where he wanted to eat most.

Adam confiscated Kurt’s suitcase four days before they left New York after Kurt had repacked it the fifteenth time, this time calling at 3am asking if Adam thought he should bring his sky blue sweater or baby blue sweater instead.

Brody managed to book tickets with only a single layover, and that was only a few hours. He was charged with entertaining Kurt during said layover…which he did by dragging Kurt around the airport to read information plaques and see art displays.

Brody’s surprise was waiting for them upon arrival at LAX. He rented a Limo to take them to the hotel, where a rental car was waiting for them to use while they were there so they could go places other than Disneyland if they chose to. They got in to California late in the evening and had the next day free before Disneyland, so they could adapt to the time change and be able to make the most of their Disneyland days. Dinner was simple from the in hotel restaurant and they watched movies before bed, all four drifting off to sleep sitting wherever they had been sitting…which meant Kurt actually slept in the oversized arm chair all night. Brody scolded him when he woke and sent him down for a massage before they headed out.

They hit the beach and found out that Kurt had never stood on a beach at an ocean and never dug his toes in sand and never felt the sand move out from beneath his feet before. He’d never searched tidal pools. The morning spent at the beach was a hit and dinner out was a blast. Brody made them all go to bed early so that they could be up for breakfast. They flipped a coin to see who would be sharing, one bed labeled heads and one tails. Kurt ended up sharing with Brody the first night. 

Brody took away Kurt’s notebook and threatened to tie him to the bed when Kurt sat up and made notes for the 40th time.

“But I don’t want to miss anything.” Kurt said.

“You’ll start off missing things if we don’t make it to breakfast!” Brody responded.

“Rub his back.” Adam said from the other bed, mostly still asleep.

“Hey! Not fair.” Kurt said back. “I’m not sure I want you sharing secrets like that.”

Elliot chuckled.

Brody took Adam’s suggestion though and before Kurt knew it he was asleep.

Adam’s alarm woke them in the morning and Brody ushered them off to his surprise.

“We’re eating at a Princess Breakfast. I figure if we see most of them here we don’t have to ever stand in line to see them. I am willing to stand in line to see most everyone else.”

Kurt bounced all the way to breakfast and all through breakfast. Elliot reminded him to eat every few minutes, so he would have the energy to keep up his bounce throughout the day. Adam kept putting him back into his seat. Brody made sure every remembered to get their autograph books signed and photos taken.

Kurt bounced as they got their tickets, and as they waited in line to get into the park. He took photos of everything; lines, park entrance, signs, people, the ground.

Kurt stopped right in front of the tunnel staring at the sign above it. 

“Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday tomorrow and fantasy.” Kurt read out loud.

The other guys gathered closer, making it easier for people to walk around them. Adam wiped a few tears from Kurt’s cheeks.

“I can’t believe I’m here.” Kurt whispered.

Adam hugged him. He passed Kurt to Elliot and then Brody for hugs as well.

Kurt looked up at the sign again. “I can’t wait to ride a ride!”

“We’ll then, why are we standing here?” Brody asked.

Kurt laughed and took off, leaving the others to try to catch up.

They spent the rest of the week trying to catch up. Kurt bounced for nearly the whole experience. They rode every ride they could, more than once. They went to the evening shows and the daytime shows and saw the play and the Muppets. They stayed until the parks closed every night. They traded pins and found hidden Mickeys. The lines weren’t long and the weather was mostly just right. They filled their autograph books and Kurt came home from the week with over 5000 photos. He’d had to buy another SD card on top of the two he started with. Characters had been seen and hugged and souvenirs bought. They even found time to just sit and people watch.

Kurt teared up when Adam presented Kurt with the money from his piggy bank and reminded him what he’d wanted to buy way back when he was little. No one rushed him as he looked through Mouse Ears until he settled on his perfect pair, and then had them embroidered with his name. Kurt made the other guys pick out ears of their own as well and bought a set for his dad and Carole. Then Elliot and he picked out the perfect Mickey Mouse Jacket. Kurt used the rest to buy the others t-shirts, including one for his dad and Carole, and a few toys he found he still wanted.

They all enjoyed their day at the beach after their days at Disney, as well. Each of them had managed a short time actually surfing during their lesson. They gathered seashells and played Frisbee in the sand and even built sandcastles. That night they went out clubbing before heading back to the hotel for the last time.

Kurt was still sitting in bed looking out the window an hour after they’d settled into bed. Elliot and Brody were sound asleep in the other bed and Adam was watching Kurt.

“Kurt,” Adam said. “We have to be to the airport at 8am. You should get some sleep.”

“I don’t want the week to end.” Kurt said.

“Come here,” Adam said, pulling Kurt into his side. “It has to end. We all have to go back to school and work and regular life. But…now we just get to look forward to next time.”

“Next time?” Kurt asked.

“Next time. Next time we’ll add in some days at Universal Studios and a tour of Hollywood to see the stars on the sidewalk and maybe even more days at the beach. Or where ever else you want to go. Or maybe next time we come with your dad and your step-mom. But what was the one thing you noticed this trip?”

Kurt smiled. “There were people from all over the place and of all ages here. It wasn’t just for kids.”

“Right, so we’ll just have to go home and work hard and start thinking about next time. And maybe when you get home you can put together a book or something that holds all your best memories from this time around…but you can’t do that until you get home and download all those photos.”

“And until we get the CD with all the Disney photo pass pictures.” Kurt said.

“Exactly. So let’s sleep.” Adam said, slowly rubbing Kurt’s back with him wrapped in Adam’s arms.

Kurt snuggled into Adam’s side and sighed.

“Shouldn’t I move over?” Kurt asked. “I thought you and Elliot were starting something. There was a lot of touching going on this week.”

Adam chuckled. “He’s sweet and stunning and wonderful but someone else still holds the main piece of my heart. I wouldn’t say no though if the one who holds the main piece doesn’t want me. Elliot would make an insanely incredible boyfriend. I thought you and Elliot were a thing. You were constantly holding hands and you allow him to wrap his arms around you and you lean against him all the time.”

Kurt snorted. “He doesn’t like me like that. No one does. And that is good because I’m too pushy and bossy and high maintenance to make a good boyfriend. And I’m too selfish and focus too much on me. Rachel and Blaine say so. You two are hot together, though, you’d make a great couple and then you could love someone without so much baggage. And I could have both my boys nearby even if they weren’t mine really.” Kurt muttered more and more slowly as he fell asleep.

Adam snorted back. “I think we all need to have some serious heart to hearts when we get home.”

“He asleep?” Elliot asked from the other bed.

“I thought you were sleeping? How much did you hear?” Adam asked quietly. “He is asleep.”

“We’ll talk when we get home.” Elliot said. “You realize you promised him another trip, pretty much.”

“Of course. I plan to keep the promise. I’m thinking next year around this time and staying for two weeks…we could even make it down to San Diego if we did that. All four of us again…five if Brody finds someone. I’ll make an account and maybe we can all add to it over the year. ”

“Go to sleep.” Brody groaned. “My God you all are chatty at night.”

“Goodnight all.” Adam said.

He kept his laugh in as he glanced over to see why no one had answered and saw Brody’s hand over Elliot’s mouth. Elliot waved instead.

They made it up and out and to the airport with time to spare. Kurt was quiet until they were on the plane and headed home.

“I can’t wait to get back to New York.” Kurt said. “There is a lot I haven’t done there…in my own back yard. But I really can’t wait till Next Time we go to Disneyland. We should go in October. If we went in the middle of the month they would have started their trick-or-treat thing and we could dress up and do that. It could be fun. It would probably be more crowded, though. Or this time of year. This was good; I don’t think we had to wait in any line too long the whole trip.”

The other three guys shared smile as Kurt chattered on about the next time. They couldn’t wait either.


End file.
